This invention generally relates to vapor-dispensing devices, and more particularly, to a vapor-dispensing device with improved features.
In general, vapor-dispensing products typically include a reservoir and a transport system from which fragrance or other volatizable materials are evaporated into the surrounding air. Generally, these systems require multiple, awkward components. For example, in some systems, the liquid is evaporated into the environment by transport from a separate reservoir bottle inserted into the housing via a wick material partially immersed in the liquid from a protruding housing which plugs into a wall outlet. In such a system, in general, the liquid is transported through the wick by capillary action.
In such devices, the heating element delivers kinetic energy to molecules of the liquid as contained in the wick, thereby increasing the rate of evaporation to obtain higher fragrance intensity and uniform delivery density over time. As mentioned above, in such units, a plug unit is plugged onto a conventional electrical outlet, thereby causing the heating unit to heat the liquid and vaporized liquid that have been drawn up into the wick. The wick and/or bottle unit containing the wick are suitably configured to such that the wick material is placed, when completely assembled, in proximity to the heating element.
However, while devices so configured typically ensure effective vaporization of the liquid to be dispensed, various difficulties can be encountered through use of the devices. For example, one of these difficulties is that the wick may become damaged either during insertion, use and/or removal of the wick containing reservoir (e.g., bottle). For example, during insertion and/or removal of the reservoir the wick may be caused to contact the heating element. Furthermore, movement of the reservoir relative to the housing during use or otherwise may give rise to deleterious or disadvantageous interactions between the wick and, for example, the heating unit. With such systems, particularly when used in a wick containing vaporizer, the wick may be damaged by being crushed or bent by careless interconnection, or be overheated by contact with the heating element during operation, due to instability and improper positioning of the wick material relative to the heating element. This same instability and improper positioning may cause uneven heating of the wick, result in diminished evaporative performance and consumer frustration.
Additionally, other disadvantages with prior art vapor dispensers result from the protruding nature of the device. For example, the unit itself may be inherently instable due to its being affixed at a relatively small point, yet extending a relatively significant distance from the wall outlet. Moreover, the protruding nature often causes the device to be more noticeable to people in the vicinity of the device. Thus, it may be less aesthetically pleasing. This likewise can be disadvantageous as children may be more likely to see the dispenser, and therefore, more likely to attempt to play with and/or remove the device. Further still, because the device is more noticeable, attention may be drawn to it. The same may prove embarrassing to the user of the dispenser as there may be negative connotations associated with xe2x80x9cneedingxe2x80x9d a dispenser, i.e., the presence of an air freshener might imply one is trying to cover an unpleasant odor.
An even further disadvantage of known vapor dispensers is that when plugged into wall outlets, the ability to use the electrical outlets into which it is plugged is reduced or eliminated by the dispenser urging or blocking the outlets. While various dispensers have been developed which maintain the ability to plug other devices into the outlet while the dispenser is plugged in, such dispensers still suffer in that they are conspicuous and/or impede or eliminate the ability to use the wall outlet into which it is plugged.
Thus, there exists a need for a vaporizer which is less noticeable to observers of the device, provides improved features such as the ability to use electrical outlets into which it is plugged and/or has improved stability, more uniform delivery densities and/or vapor dispensation capabilities.
While the way in which the present invention addresses the disadvantages of the prior art will be discussed in greater detail below, in general, the present invention provides for a vapor dispenser which offers significant advantages to the user of the device which the prior art does not address.
For example, in accordance with various embodiments of the present invention, a vapor dispensing device is provided which is less noticeable as a vapor dispensing device. For example, in this context, in an illustrative embodiment of the present invention, the dispenser has the general appearance of a standard electrical wall outlet as well as including the ability to use the outlets into which the dispenser is plugged.